Compressors used in refrigeration and air conditioning applications require cooling of the compressor motor. If suction gas is not used to cool the motors and economizer gas does not provide enough cooling, liquid injection can be used for motor cooling. Problems can arise from using liquid injection due its impact on maintaining control over other system parameters. Another problem associated with liquid injection is excess liquid under low load conditions.